A glaceon's adventure
by CrystalGlaceon
Summary: A glaceon named Kasha gets some strange nightmares. Later, she meets an eevee who get those too. She will need to team up with the eevee to find out what they mean and what they're going to face.


_It was a really dark place, even darker than the night. It was really cold, but I didn't mind since I'm a glaceon. I couldn't move, as if I was frozen there. There was some people crying, but I couldn't see who they were. Suddenly, a voice said ''Please….save us….. Please…'' then another screamed ''PLEASE!'' I was shaking, that was really creepy. Then, I saw yellow rings, like the ones of a umbreon. It was running, as if it was going to bump into me._

I woke up and my brother, a umbreon, was yelling at me. He stopped yelling and said in a sweet voice ''Ah, finally you woke up. I'm yelling since at least ten minutes!'' I laughed, and I noticed I had frozen tears on my face. ''Why did you cry last night?'' He asked, trying to find my sleepy eyes. I didn't look at him. He already knew.

Since I evolved, I'm getting those nightmares. Of course, it's getting annoying but what can I do? Nothing, I can't control my dreams and no one can. Except maybe for the psychic type, but how can I even know? I'm not an espeon.

My brother and I went in the kitchen, to eat our breakfast. I took out a box of cereals, put some in a bowl and ate them like that. I was too lazy to put milk. Once my brother finished eating, he took his school bag and dashed out of the den. I looked at the clock, it was 8:00. Why go to school at this hour? School starts only at 8:50. I guess I'll never understand my brother.

I turned on the TV, on the news channel. For one second, it was not interesting so I went in my bedroom to put earrings with crystals of plastic and put my necklace with the letter K, the first letter of my name, Kasha.

Then, I came back in the living room, where I left the TV on. The subject of the news changed, they were talking about a family of lucarios and riolus that lost a few members last night. Then, as the background sounds, we could hear that there was one crying. It was really similar to the one I heard last night. Could that be?

No. I turned off the TV, I didn't want to think about it. I looked at the clock once again, it was 8:30. I thought I should go so I walked to school. While I walked, I saw my brother with his girlfriend. No wonder why he dashed out of the den at 8:00 now. He didn't notice I was there, but I didn't mind, it was better like that.

When I arrived at school, there was 10 minutes left before classes. Enough time for me. I went to my locker to take my stuff for my ice type class. While then, my only friend, an espeon, came to see me. ''Hey!'' I didn't answer. She rolled her eyes ''Ugh…Why do you have to be so antisocial?'' I sighed, I really didn't want to talk to anyone for now. I just wanted to run away from school and relax in my comfortable bedroom. ''Are you alright?'' I rolled my eyes and answered ''Ruby, please.'' She started to walk away slowly and said ''Okay then, see you at lunchtime!'' She left and I shut the door of my locker.

When I entered my ice class, an eevee was staring at me with shiny eyes. I stared at him a few seconds, then walked to my desk. He took his stuff and ran to the desk right beside me.

''Hi, I'm new.'' He said. ''Hi.'' I tried to look like I wasn't interested but he was still trying to make me talk. ''I want to evolve into a glaceon…. Was it long before you evolved?'' ''No.'' I took my agenda and checked what were my classes today. ''Can you help me evolve?'' I didn't answer. He looked sad and took a book to read for the reading period.

I felt some pity for him. After a few minutes, I whispered ''Alright, I'll help you.'' I didn't look at him, but I'm sure he had a big smile and shiny eyes on his face. That eevee was kind of annoying, but I don't like making people sad or disappointed. So did I have the choice?

After the reading period, our teacher asked us to practice our moves with someone in the class. The eevee almost jumped on me before the teacher finished explaining. I rolled my eyes and stood up. ''Show me your moves'' I said, looking bored.

The eevee smiled and stood at least two meters near me. ''Oh before I start, I didn't present myself. My name is Neo.'' I smiled a little and said ''I'm Kasha. Nice to meet you.'' I wasn't thinking that was actually nice but I needed to stay polite.

He started showing his moves. They were quite impressive even though I've been able to dodge them all. After a few, he took a break. We sat down at our desks, trying to breathe normally after all that. ''Can I tell you something? I know it's quite early to tell each other secrets but I know I can trust you…''He asked. I stared at my desk, I didn't care.

''I've been getting those nightmares lately….Where some pokemon ask for help….And I can't move and all…. They are really creepy nightmares.'' I stared at Neo and screamed ''WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!'' Everyone in the class stopped what they were doing and stared at me. ''Is there something wrong Kasha?'' The teacher asked. ''No, sorry.''

Everyone restarted what they were doing. ''You get those too?'' Neo asked. We stared at each other for the rest of the period. This was weird. Why the same nightmare? How could that be even possible?!

Once the class ended, I went to my locker, still wondering. I took my things to go to my other class, mathematics.


End file.
